Specific aim of this project is to improve NCSU laboratory animal resources by: Upgrading animal facilities and equipment in order to: Meet the requirements of all applicable laws, regulations, and guidelines; Provide environmental controls to enhance the quality of biomedical research; and Enhance animal welfare and quality through better sanitation equipment and more suitable caging. Strengthening the ability of a centralized animal resource administration to manage and share animal resources through: Cost-effective enhancements to the pool of centrally managed animal care equipment; Renovations to facilities to facilitate multiuser operation. This aim will be accomplished through centralized direction of laboratory animal resources, renovations to facilities, and purchase of animal care equipment. Funds are requested to improve ventilation systems in two facilities, improve or provide for sanitation of cages and water bottles through purchase of cagewashing equipment for two facilities, improve workflow and surface components for better sanitation in three facilities, and improve caging and animal care equipment in six facilities. One of the facilities for which equipment is requested is a new 24,510 square-foot research building on NCSU's Centennial Campus.